McCall and Ashford PI Part 2: One Night at Vaughn's
by mtomaone
Summary: What happened to Sam at Vaughn's before she went to see Jason at his penthouse? This is a one shot of Sam McCall and Curtis Ashford.


**One Night at Vaughn's**

God was testing him. Curtis decided as he was currently sitting at a table in a strip joint nursing beer number two and a basket of chicken wings while trying hard to keep an eye on the guy he was tailing and not on the ass and titties shaking all around him. He was supposed to be paying attention to his guy but God surrounded him with a bounty of beauty and variety and he wasn't a priest. There was a buffet of the smoothest creamiest flesh, dark, light, honey, milky. Damn. His mouth was watering. Focus man. He had to keep focused on the maybe cheating fiancé that occupied a table with his loud friends in front of the stage. His fiancé's father had hired him because he believed that his future son in law, Dick, was cheating on his daughter and blowing away her inheritance. Curtis hadn't seen the former yet but the latter definitely. Saved on his phone is a nice shot of the guy sliding a few big bills down the stripper's g-string and tip the waitress a Benjamin.

Finishing his last wing, Curtis picked up his napkin and wiped off his fingers. Taking a pull of his beer, he looked up just in time to see Dick whistle for his waitress. He shook his head, so fuckin rude. Boys didn't have any manners. Moving his eyes from the guy to the waitress, Curtis froze, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Instead of the blonde headed girl that was waiting the guy's table, he saw a brunette saunter her way up there, his brunette to be exact. Samantha McCall. Her fine as fuck body was encased in the black and pink corset that all the girls were wearing but somehow, she made the look even sexier and hotter. Her large milky breasts were practically spilling from the top begging to be freed. Curtis had to adjust himself remembering what they had felt and tasted like. But what the fuck was she doing here?

The last time he saw her, she was naked and covered in a blanket on the black leather couch in her office. He groaned just at the memory of that night and of what they did on her desk. She had to be on an assignment, just like him. Chuckling, Curtis stood up and headed to the farthest part of the bar where the waitresses were picking up their drinks. He figured this was his best shot at talking to her without blowing either one of their covers. Leaning on the bar, he nursed his beer and waited for Sam to come to him. It didn't take long. Hearing her husky voice made his blood run hot.

"Hey Jake, four shots of tequila and four Coronas please." Sam placed her order for the assholes at the table. She was undercover on a case but she was getting sick of having her ass pinched. She knew the manager, Mitch, and for a little extra cash and her tips, he would let her borrow an outfit and work. Mitch wasn't there today but her mark was. "Good seeing you again McCall." She turned sharply to the deep sexy voice of the guy on her left. Her mouth dropped open at seeing Curtis there sitting on the stool sexy as she remembered him. She can still remember the feel of him all over, inside of her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?" Recalling the last time they met, she narrowed her eyes. "Wait! Who's your mark?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the fire in her eyes. Yeah, it would suck if they were hired by the same client again. "Woah, calm down baby. My mark is the guy your serving." He chuckled seeing her visibly relax.

"Oh." Sam relaxed. "You're tailing the ass pincher?" She asked but was taken back by the sudden hard look in his eyes.

"Ass pincher?" He growled. "You telling me that that guy is touching you?"

"Relax. I can handle him." She was a little taken back and flattered by the protectiveness in his voice. He was such a good guy. Grabbing the drinks that the bartender placed on her tray, she turned to walk away. "Give me a sec. Let me serve these and I'll be right back."

Curtis watched her walk away from him and he couldn't help but watch her fine ass as her hips swayed side to side. He narrowed his eyes at the hungry look in his mark's eyes. Knowing his mark was going to go for it, Curtis pulled out his phone to take a video. And he wasn't disappointed. His mark pulled out a fifty and was holding it between his teeth making lewd gestures to Sam. It took all of his strength to stay where he was but as soon as he saw Dick grab Sam's hips and pull down on his lap, Curtis stood up to intervene. Before he took the next step, as soon as Dick was going to shove the fifty down Sam's top, she pushed off and swiftly stood up bringing Dick with her. The next thing he saw had him dying laughing. With all her might, Sam kneed the dumb fuck in his nuts, grabbed the back of his head as he doubled over in pain, and introduced her knee to his face. Down the fucker went unconscious.

"Told you I can handle myself." He heard her say as he fought to pull himself together, he straightened up and smiled big. "You sure can baby, and I got it all on camera." Her return smile was breathtaking. Damn she was so gorgeous. Putting his phone away, he offered. "Since you helped me with my mark, I'll help you with yours. What you got?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Sam contemplated the pros and cons of letting Curtis help her. She could handle this on her own but it was fun working with him. Making her decision, she told him the details. "See the guy in the suit to my right?" She asked. When she saw him nod, she continued. "His wife called me and asked me to tail him. She found a ton of cash hidden in their closet and she wants to know where it came from. He told her from gambling but she thinks he's doing something illegal. He was in prison before and she told him that if he was caught again then she'd leave him. I've been tailing him all over town and we ended up here. I know the manager and he lets me put on an outfit and serve drinks to get my marks." She finished as she gestured to her outfit.

That had to be the greatest outfit he had ever seen. Looking her up and down slowly, Curtis let her see the hunger in his eyes. He was hot for her and seeing her sudden intake of breath, he knew she saw it and he could see the hunger in her eyes too. Just as he was about to suggest they leave right then, the guy in the suit caught his attention as he stood. "Your mark's on the move." He whispered as he shifted to a better position to watch the guy knowing that Sam couldn't suddenly turn around to watch him without giving herself away. Seeing the question in her eyes, he answered her unspoken question. "He just paid the bouncer some money and walked through the staff door."

"That's where the offices and dressing rooms are." She narrowed her eyes at the bar in thought. "What would he be doing back there? Mitch would never allow this shit." Shifting her eyes back to him she answered him seeing his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "The manager." This was good though, all she had to do is… "We have to follow him." She turned and was about to head to the door her suit walked through but Curtis softly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. What do you mean we have to follow him? Sam, this could be some serious shit here, you don't know what you're gonna find when we go in there." He amended. He wasn't about to let her go off on her own without backup.

"Hey, I'm allowed in there remember, I work here." Seeing he wasn't convinced, she explained. "Look Curtis, this is what I do. I know what I can and can't handle, you just have to trust me." She tilted her head and rested her hand on her cocked him. "So, you coming or not?"

Feeling some excitement, he answered her. "Hell yeah I'm coming. But how do you expect to get me back there? I doubt the guy will let me in."

"Leave it to me." She said as she sauntered to the bouncer guarding the door. "Hey Pete. I need to get to my locker cuz I owe my landlord rent money." She easily lied as she gestured to Curtis.

"You can go in Taphee but he can't."

"Listen man…" Curtis spoke up before Sam. "She owes me two months worth and ain't no way in hell I'm letting her out of my site now that I found her." Seeing the guy indecision, he pressed on. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna get my money and be gone."

"Please Pete, he'll evict me if I don't." Sam gave him her award winning pout and inwardly rejoiced at seeing the guard relenting.

"Fine. But make it fast." He ordered as he stood aside to let them in.

"Thanks!" Sam exclaimed as she pushed through the door with Curtis right on her heels. Keeping her voice down, Sam waited a bit to listen. She was thankful he had done the same. It was good working with another person that knew the PI business. After passing by the loud dressing room filled with talking and laughing strippers, she could hear voices coming from the last door on the right.

Closing in on the last door, Curtis pulled Sam towards the wall right next to the door that was opened a crack. Listening carefully, his eyes widened as he watched Sam pull her phone from the top of her corset.

Ignoring Curtis' wide eyes and open mouth, Sam sidled as close to the door as she could and pushed record on her phone to capture the voices. "Drugs." She heard Curtis murmur. "How do you know?" She whispered.

Not comfortable with talking about his past he gave her a vague reply and hoped like hell she wouldn't push. "Just something from my past." He waited for the questions but none came. Instead, she replied "Ok" and nodded her head at him. "What? That's it? No questions?"

Hearing the disbelief and wariness in his voice, she looked into his eyes and reassured him. "That's it. Trust me Curtis, I'm the last person to judge anyone on their past. I trust you." She softly replied and smiled as she held up her hand to softly caress his cheek.

He closed his eyes in an exhale loving the feel of her hand on him and grateful that he didn't have to explain himself or the stupid shit he had done in his past. Hearing a door open behind them, Curtis' eyes flew open and his mouth crashed down on hers. It was the only cover he could think of but he had wanted to kiss her since the first moment he saw her tonight. Feeling her relax against him, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. He probed her lips with his tongue and dove in as soon as she opened her mouth to let him in. Fuck she tasted even better than the last time. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he pushed one hand to grab her hair at the back of her neck and trailed his other hand to her ass to push her softness against his hardness. He kissed her deep, wet and hard while he grinded his erection against her. He wanted this to never end but knowing that he should, he pulled back when he heard a door close after retreating footsteps. Resting his forehead against hers, he kissed her softly when she said, "They're gone." God! It's like she was in his mind. It was so refreshing to be with someone that knew the rules and how to play them without questioning or explaining everything. "Yeah." He whispered against her mouth. He was about to give her another kiss but her next words stopped him.

"I need to send this video to Sonny." She said as she stopped the recording when she had enough proof to give to her client that her husband was a drug dealer.

Hearing a name he never thought would come out of her mouth, Curtis backed up and stared down at the petite brunette. "Sonny? As in Sonny Corinthos the mob boss?"

"Yeah." She answered distractingly as she saved her video and pulled up a text to send it out. "Sonny may deal in some illegal stuff but he will not tolerate drugs. He'll take care of this guy."

"Oh shit." He closed his eyes. He was gonna pretend that he did not just hear that. He didn't want to be anywhere near this place when Sonny came through. Just as he was about to tell her that they needed to leave, the door to the club opened and Pete came through with a gun in his hand. "Oh shit." He repeated louder. A second later the door to the office was flung open and another bouncer stood there with a gun in his hand. "Oh…" He started. "Shit." Sam finished for him.

Not about to stay here and get caught in the middle of a gun, Sam grabbed Curtis' hand just as the dressing room door was thrown open and loud cackling half dressed girls came rushing out of the room. Taking advantage of the diversion, Sam pulled her tiny gun from a hidden pocket in the side of her corset where she placed her tips and turned towards the office door that had an exit door.

Immediately understanding the perilous situation they were in, with one of his hands firmly holding Sam's, Curtis reached back and pulled his glock from the back of his waistband. He maneuvered to push her behind him as he rushed the bouncer standing just inside the door who had hid his gun from view of the strippers. Swinging his arm, he clocked the guy with his gun and knocked him unconscious. Not caring about anyone else but the brunette with him, Curtis fired off a few warning shots at the ceiling as he ran, pulling Sam behind him to the exit door. He had one hand on the door to push it open when he heard Sam fire off a few shots as well. They both ducked as the trim on the door next to their heads exploded as the bouncer's fired back. Rushing through the door, they both tasted fresh air before Curtis pulled them behind a dumpster. If they ran now, they'd get hit.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this much excitement. Yeah she was scared, but there was just something about being in a gun fight that got your adrenaline pumping and your heart to beat a mile a minute. She loved the danger and the sudden rush it gave her. This was her drug. Hearing the bouncers bust out the door, Sam fired off a few shots to get them to scatter. She wasn't aiming at them, not wanting to kill them, just hoping that they would get scared enough to give up. She heard a few more shots ping off of the dumpster as Curtis fired off a few as well. The sudden sound of sirens broke up the gun play as lights flashed off the distance signaling to them that the PCPD were almost there. She sighed as she saw the bouncer give up their pursuit and rush back into the door. Seeing this was their time to escape, Sam kicked off her shoes, shoved them in the dumpster and her and Curtis both stood up and ran. Knowing her car was just around the corner, Sam took the lead and ran as fast as she could barefoot with Curtis on her heals. When she reached her car, she pulled the driver's side open as Curtis jumped in the passenger side. She yanked the visor down where she had a spare key, turned the ignition, and floored it. After putting a few miles of distance between them and the club, Sam checked the rearview mirror and slowed down at seeing no one following them. Needing a minute to gather herself, Sam pulled over, checked her mirror again and turned to Curtis with a huge smile.

Seeing her beautiful smile and the way her chocolate eyes light up, Curtis couldn't help himself as he leaned toward her, grabbed the back of her head and pull her towards him as he covered her mouth with his. The adrenaline was pumping through them both, it needed an outlet and what best way to do that then with the sexy woman in his arms. Her response was instantaneous. Pulling herself over the center console, Sam swung her leg over and straddled him as Curtis moved the seat back to make room for her. He groaned as she grinded her pussy over his dick. Their clothes were still on but he could feel everything. Hearing her moan, he growled as he found the waistband of her tiny shorts, yanked them down over her hips, shoved his hand between her legs, and drove in to find her soaking wet. Sam tore her mouth from his as her head flew back and called his name. Fuck! He loved hearing his name on her lips. "That's it baby. Fuck my fingers. Oh yeah." He groaned as she moved her hips faster over him and rode his hand. Seeing her close to coming, he yanked his fingers from her. "You don't come unless I'm inside you." He growled as found the waistband of her shorts once more and started to pull them down. "Help me out baby." He said referring to maneuvering her leg to get her tiny shorts off.

As he worked her shorts down her leg, he felt her hands on him. Quickly, she unbuttoned his pants, yanked the zipper down, pulled his big dick out and stroked him. "I want you inside me Curtis." He heard her whisper her plea. "Then climb on baby." He replied as he grabbed her hips and pulled her over him. Stroking his dick, Sam positioned herself at her entrance and drove down as he drove up balls deep inside of her. "Oh fuck…." "Ahhh…" They both groaned at the feeling. Fuck she was so tight and wet that he couldn't hold still. As she moved and grinded on him, he pumped his hips and drove up into her over and over again. Nothing was this good, fuck him but he had never had anything like this. Faster and faster she moved as he pumped harder and harder into her. Their groans echoed throughout the quickly fogging car. He knew she was about to come when she breathed his name on a little hitch. He shoved his fingers between them, found their connection and thrummed her clit with his thumb. A second later her head flew back, "Curtis!" She yelled out as she came. He could feel his own release coming as her pussy contracted and fluttered around his dick. Grabbing her hair, he slammed her mouth on his, groaned down her throat, held her hip tightly locked down on him as he drove deep and released himself inside of her. When they were both stated, Sam pulled up and shoved her face in his neck to catch her breath.

Hearing a phone beep to indicate a text message broke the moment between them. Pulling back, Sam placed a soft kiss to his full lips and smiled. "That was fun."

He chuckled at the excitement and happiness in her eyes as he stroked her cheek. "I'm glad you had fun baby." He said on a smile as he swiped a piece of hair that fell hiding her bright eyes. "Next time, let's try it without the gun fight." He said just before he pulled her back down for another kiss.

Hearing the phone again, Sam pushed herself off of Curtis, climbed over the center console again and fell back into her seat pulling up her shorts. Finding her phone that had somehow landed on the floor, Sam checked her messages. One was from Sonny thanking her and telling her he'd take care of it and the other was from Jason asking her to stop by to run a background check on a new guy they hired named Dominic. After replying that she would be there, Sam put the car in gear and drove back to Vaughn's where Curtis' car was parked. The ride was in silence but it was the comfortable kind. The past night's events were replaying in their minds. Parking next to his car, Sam turned to him. "So, I'll see you around Mr. Ashford."

Leaning forward, Curtis kissed her long, wet and deep. Pulling back, he smiled at the dazed look in her eyes. "Yeah Ms. McCall, you'll definitely be seeing me around." He replied right before he closed her door and walked off into the night.


End file.
